A Period of Panic
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A follow up to my story, "Making Scents." Mizuki awakes to more than just Sano's bunk. And the days that follow go downhill from there. A short romantic comedy.


A PERIOD OF PANIC  
A Hana Kimi Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A short follow-up to my previous story, _Making Scents_. The story pretty much picks up where the last left off, but you don't have to read one to understand the other. More fluff and fun. A Standard Disclaimer follows the story.

--

'Oh my God.'

"grumble"

'Oh...my God.'

"snore"

'Oh. My. God!'

Mizuki Ashiya went into panic mode. Not only was she not in her bed -- no, there was another bed above her, not the ceiling -- but she was pressed flat against the side of her roommate.

Her male roommate.

The man she traveled half a world away to meet.

Of course, most would not think this strange. A girl wanting to meet a boy despite the circumstances. But there was one other catch.

She was pretending to be a boy. In an all boys school.

Her cover was pretty solid. She had thought everything out to the finest detail. Her voice was low enough to just pass. Short hair, all tussled, helped with the image. And the uniform, complete with restrictive vest, was the perfect ensemble.

But when she realized she wasn't wearing her vest...again...she freaked out.

How had she ended up in his bed anyway? She'd been studying. Maybe she fell sleep? Maybe she'd tried to go to bed and didn't make it into the top bunk. Again.

She tried to be careful as she moved away. Being on the inside of the bed made it difficult. Not a lot of room. And she had to climb over him to get out. That was going to be awkward.

But as she straddled him -- difficult as it was since she didn't think her legs would split that far apart -- she took notice to several things. His face was very serene, calm. He looked childlike sleeping there. Adorable really. Then she took notice to his body, warm under hers, even though they weren't really touching. As an athlete, he was fit, built just perfect in her opinion. She tipped forward, oh so slightly, and breathed in, taking in the scent of him.

'So good...'

And was she imagining things, or did he smell like raspberries?

He stirred and she moved quickly, off the bed and stumbling onto the floor. She fell through the curtain and landed with a small 'oof' sound. She laid on her back, unmoving, waiting to see if he had actually woken. But when there was no more sound and no further movement, she sighed in relief.

Quickly she headed into the bathroom, grabbing only a few necessities as she moved: clean clothes, her brush and her vest. She went about her morning routine trying not to contemplate her roommate. The warm water on her face was soothing as well as energizing. She brushed her teeth, dressed, and with a quick tussle of her hair was ready for the day.

Well, almost.

'OH MY GOD!' It took everything she had not to scream.

"Why are you here so early?" Dr. Umeda was not quite awake, his cigarette dangling from his mouth and large cup of coffee in hand. "The first bell hasn't rung yet."

"I...have a problem," Mizuki stated with a frown.

He turned to his desk only half listening. "Okay?"

"A big problem."

Sucking in as much of his cigarette as possible, he nodded. "Uh-huh."

"A slightly troubling, oh my god I can't believe it, problem."

He took several sips of his coffee, sitting in his chair. He stared at her over his cup. "You told Sano the truth and now he hates your guts."

"Worse!" Mizuki was ready to burst into tears. "I got my period!"

Umeda, coughed, nearly choking on his coffee and swallowing his cigarette. Was she serious, he thought. It was almost comedic, but a few tears escaped and he thought better of even a chuckle. She was serious. And in truth, it was a serious matter. She was supposed to be a boy, after all.

"Don't get too excited," he said, pulling out another chair. "Here, sit down." When she complied, he looked at her seriously. "Have you had it long or did you just discover it today?"

"Just this morning," she said, wiping away tears. "I've had spotting before, but the medication I'm on is supposed to prevent a full blown period."

"And you've been taking it regularly?" He sighed as she nodded. "Well, an 'outbreak' like this can occur when one is highly stressed. And you've been pretty busy from what I can tell."

"I suppose," Mizuki said, contemplating the past few days. She had indeed been busy. There was a big report due, a group project and two big tests coming up. All of which she needed to pass to keep up her grades. Sano offered his help, but his practice schedule was picking up and she didn't want to be a bother. Nakatsu had also offered aide, but he, too, was busy with practice. So she'd taken it all on herself.

"There's a lot with the end of the semester coming up."

"Are you feeling ill? Cramps, headache?"

"Not really. I think I was just really surprised when I went to the bathroom this morning."

"It could be worse," he told her as he stood. She stood too and followed him to a nearby medicine cabinet. He pulled out a bottle; she couldn't make out the name. Popping the lid, he grasped her hand and placed two pills into her hand. "That should help with aches and pains."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Just take it easy, and I'll see what I can do as far as other necessities." His nose wrinkled just a little as he said 'necessities'. "Shouldn't be too difficult." Or so he thought.

"But--?"

"Give it a day or two," he told her, sitting again in his chair. "It should fade, but if it doesn't, let me know. And get plenty of rest. Don't stress out, okay?"

"I'll try."

DING DING DING DONG!

"I'll write you a pass. Stop back after lunch and I should have something for you."

"Thanks."

But lunch couldn't come soon enough.

"Mizuki, you all right?"

"You look pale."

Her first two classes went by well enough with little need for despair. But she began feeling uncomfortable toward the end of the third class and she felt downright...disgusting...by the end of fourth period.

Sano and Nakatsu caught her before she could leave the classroom, but she waved them off with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, really. Just need to use the bathroom."

She took off at run once outside the classroom. The break would be the only one until lunch and she really did need to go to the bathroom to "freshen up" as best as she could. It was really unappealing having to use layers of toilet paper, but she couldn't help it. Thankfully, she was back in her seat -- and much more comfortable -- before the next bell.

That ended as soon as the next class started. A cramp took her by surprise. Then another. And another.

'Damn.'

"Mizuki?"

She waved a hand. She was fine. Really. Only one more class until lunch. She could brave it until then. Just concentrate on the lecture. Concentrate on...hell, the class was so boring she couldn't distract herself! She caught a sideways glance from Sano but ignored it in favor of another pain, one building in her head.

'Ouch.'

She didn't even hear the teacher call her name.

"Ashiya? The next section of text, if you please."

Embarrassed, she stood to read aloud. "Sorry."

The teasing came at lunch, much as she had anticipated.

"What were you daydreaming about, Ashiya?"

"It's so unlike you."

"Actually, it's not."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

The last question came from Sano. And he sounded very concerned. His eyes looked worried, and the hard lines of his face backed it up.

Mizuki sighed. "I've got a slight headache," she said honestly. "Probably from stress."

"And sleeping funny," Sano muttered.

"I do not sleep funny!"

"You're head's usually crooked to the one side, probably affecting your neck."

'Only when I sleep with you,' she wanted to say but bit her lip instead. Her face turned three shades of red in the process. Her breath caught as a hand tussled her hair, patting her head.

"Don't fall asleep at your desk," Sano stated.

"Oh," she muttered, remembering her study spree the night before. She had fallen asleep at her desk. But as his touch registered, her body grew warm and her thoughts became less logical. More embarrassed over her thoughts, she ducked her head. "Ok."

Nakatsu slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Looks like you have a fever now. Sure you're okay?"

"Maybe the soba's too hot."

"Are you kidding? Mine's almost cold!"

"Wouldn't be if you'd eat it."

"Hey!"

It was almost too much. Her temples throbbed and her stomach did the worst kind of somersault. The blush left, but the heat remained. Was she sweating? Maybe it was the soba.

Sano sounded worried. Again. "Mizuki?"

"I'm fine."

Without another word, Mizuki stood from the lunch table, tray in hand, and headed for the exit.

From that point on she avoided her roommate, and her friends like the plague. "I have a headache," became the excuse of the day. And when she was told to rest, or lie down, she would counter with, "I'm fine. Really."

But in truth, she really wasn't.

Her after lunch visit to Umeda brought only a little relief. The additional "necessities" she required were in hand, bagged so as not to be recognizable.

She was only slightly more comfortable as classes progressed, but when class was over she felt miserable as hell. In her room, she couldn't sit still long enough to study. She couldn't concentrate. She was agitated by every sound, word and even breath. And the dirty looks she gave her roommate every time he asked a question forced him to leave their room and study elsewhere.

Her forehead hit the top of her desk. "What am I doing?"

She wouldn't have to tell Sano the truth for him to hate her now. She was acting all sorts of crazy. Not like herself at all, and certainly nothing like the "young man" her friends had come to know. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She tried desperately to figure it out.

The next morning, she completely gave up.

"Mizuki, you're going to be late."

She didn't even look up at Sano, her face buried in her pillow. "Go ahead. I'm not going."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded into the pillow. "I'll be fine."

Missing the skeptical look on his face, Sano told her to stay in bed. He would bring her back something for lunch. Her stomach lurched, gurgling unhappily, and she groaned.

"Take care. I'll talk to Umeda for you."

"Thanks."

But by the time his last sentence sunk in, he had already left. "Crap," she muttered. But she knew Umeda would cover for her. And if he didn't, she'd find a way to kick his ass. Hard.

With another groan, she rolled over in her bed. 'What am I thinking?' Why was she so worried? Why was she so sick? Was it normal for her to hurt all over?

And why was she so damn emotional!?

Mizuki wasn't insensitive. She cried more than a young man should, perhaps. But her wacky hormones had her crying over everything. There was no way she could go to class today. No way could she handle her friends' constant questions and light teasing. She even found herself questioning her resolve, her want to be in Japan and her feelings for Sano.

Well, she'd been doing that since the career survey. But hadn't she decided it was for the best?

She wanted to be here. She wanted to be with Sano. Her life wouldn't be the same without him. What would she be doing? How would she feel?

"GAH!"

Would she be in love with someone else? How could there ever be anyone else?

"ARGH!"

And didn't she need less to stress about?

She was up and dressed when Sano came back to the room with lunch. They ate quietly, but the soup and sandwich he provided was welcome in her stomach. At least for the moment.

"You look a little better," Sano commented out of the blue.

"I feel it, sorta," she replied. "My stomach doesn't hurt as much as it did this morning, but I still have a headache."

"Umeda asked me to give you these. He thought they would be more help than the aspirin." He handed her a small unmarked bottle. "You should check in with him if you feel the same or worse tomorrow."

She nodded, managing a small smile. "Thanks."

Why had she been worried again? How could she have questioned her feelings for her roommate? Right now, he was the sweetest man on Earth.

And it made her want to cry.

Again.

But she held it in until he left to return to class.

She remained secluded that night, a questioning Nakatsu making a fuss in the hallway. She smiled as he and Sano traded words. He was far from convinced Mizuki was all right, but Sano wouldn't let him -- or any of the others -- into their room.

"You have him all tied up in there, don't ya?"

"Perv! He's sick!"

"Yeah, right."

"Idiot. I'll let him know you stopped by. He needs rest."

"Okay, okay. Just let me know if either of you need anything."

"We will."

"So, what's in the bag?"

"Nothing special."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Why not?" Mizuki could picture the evil smile on Nakatsu's face. "Is it for Mizuki?"

"No," Sano stated plainly. "It's for me."

"Whatever."

"Idiot."

She rolled over in bed as the door opened, peering through the curtains as Sano entered the room. He was carrying a small bag from the nearest convenience store. He gave her a wave, sitting the bag on his desk.

"Whatcha buy?"

"Just some soap. I was out."

"Oh." She hadn't noticed he was out. But her shower gel had been strangely vanishing. She gave it no more thought. "Got practice."

"Nah. Going to take Yujiro for a walk." He looked up at her. "Wanna come?"

It was tempting, so tempting. But she declined. "No thanks. I think I'm going to try to get some work done before I pass out again."

"Those pills seem to be helping," he said, taking off his sweatshirt, his back to her. "You look better."

Her eyes were too focused on the muscles moving in his back to respond. Maybe the meds were too good, she thought. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Feel his smooth flesh beneath her fingertips. Instead, she dropped back inside the safety of her bed curtain.

"I'll be back soon. There's some more soup for you on your desk."

"Thanks."

The third day wasn't as bad as the previous two, but she was still concerned that something was wrong. Umeda insisted she would be fine. Her body just needed the purge. Unconvinced, Mizuki returned to classes.

While the aches and pains were on the down slope, she was still very emotional. Her period hadn't subsided much either. It was difficult to hide the maxi pads she used in the bathroom, afraid Sano would find them. He had used her shower gel after all.

It was also frightening that she felt so much towards him. She'd looked at him differently the last day or so, and her thoughts of him were certainly more than friendly. She even fell asleep in his bed while dreaming of him that afternoon. Thankfully, she had awakened before his practice was over and straightened up as best she could.

If being tired, achy, emotional and perverted were constant side effects of having one's period. Pills or no, she wanted no more to do with it.

At least not until she graduated from high school.

The fourth day followed much like the third. As did the fifth. But it was the morning of the sixth day that she burst into Dr. Umeda's office with a delighted smile.

"Let me guess," he said, sipping his morning coffee. "No more period?"

"Yes!"

He nodded. "I told you so."

"I know. I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're welcome. Now hurry and get to class before the bell." He looked at her over the top rim of his glasses. "I'm not writing you a pass if you're not sick."

"Right." She nodded, her smile still plastered to her face. "Thanks again!"

Her newfound happiness seemed infectious during the morning hours. Nakatsu was so glad Mizuki was back to "normal" that he couldn't stop smiling either. Hugged her a lot, too. That caused some light teasing from their classmates during lunch. But it hardly affected her. She was just so glad things could go back to normal.

Even Yujiro was much happier than Mizuki had ever seen him. He practically ran away from her in his excitement. They walked -- and ran-- for what felt like forever, and she was still happy --and exhausted-- when she entered her room for the night.

Sano was bent over his desk, half asleep. Reading history no doubt. She took off her jacket and placed her keys in her top desk drawer. Carefully, she tiptoed over to him.

"Sano?"

"Hmm?

"You okay?"

"I think I caught what you had," he answered plainly.

Mizuki was not only stunned, she was confused. How could he catch what she had? That wasn't possible. And she nearly told him so when he looked up at her and smiled.

"Just kidding."

Mizuki's laugh wasn't all there, but it was the best she could muster. "Long practice?"

"Yeah." He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"Nah. Not just yet. I'll go shower first." Slowly, he stood from his desk. "Need the bathroom?"

"Nope. I'm good, thanks."

She watched as he moved towards the bathroom. Her eyes drifted across his back once again. But this time, they fell lower and she had a nice view of his butt before he closed the door.

'Oh my god.'

The smile fell from her face as she rushed to get ready for bed. Dressed, she settled on the floor with her own history book to read the assigned chapters. But her focus wasn't on the history text. Thoughts of Sano drifted through her mind's eye. Images of his lopsided, happy grin. Of his bared chest and back. Memories of his warmth and scent followed. It wasn't the meds, she realized briefly. Her eyes closed as her mind took over.

Only to awaken to Sano's smiling face.

"Maybe you need some more sleep," he stated.

She wanted to shake her head, but neck muscles screamed in pain. She grimaced, and then sighed.

"Maybe I just need to sleep in a way that isn't crooked," she said.

"Here, let me."

The two rearranged themselves on the floor so that Mizuki sat in front of Sano. His fingertips lightly brushed the back of her neck, causing her spine to tingle. When his hands completely gripped her shoulders and began massaging, she was awed. Her body immediately began to relax and the soreness seemed to disappear. She knew Sano spoiled her sometimes, but this was something she could get used to.

'But aren't you forgetting something,' her mind asked.

'So I'm pretending to be a guy. So what...' Her inner voice trailed off as a thought occurred. Panic rose suddenly and the gentle massage turned into a bad dream.

She wasn't wearing her vest.

Again.

"There, that should do it."

Thankfully, Sano had finished before she could move away.

But she didn't move away. She couldn't. In a movement so quick, Sano trapped her in his embrace. Her entire body went stiff, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Instead, Sano sighed in her ear, his body completely relaxed behind hers.

"I'm glad you're all right."

She wasn't so sure she was as heat poured into her face. But she managed a smile. "Thanks. So am I." Then she frowned. "I'm sorry I was rude to you."

"It's okay," he said, releasing his hold only a little. "No one likes being sick."

She only nodded.

"Guess I'll head to bed now," he said.

"Me too."

But neither moved.

Mizuki's heart beat wildly in her chest. Why wasn't he moving? Why couldn't she move?

And was that...strawberry...she smelled?

"I smell strawberry."

"Strawberry," Sano asked.

"Yeah." She inhaled deeply as his arms finally released her. "You smell like strawberries."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

What was it about him and fruit? First raspberry and now this!

He smelled delicious!

'Down girl,' her brain warned.

"It smells good," she said, moving away from him and towards the ladder to her bed.

He smiled in return, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Thanks."

Mizuki recalled the smell as she slowly drifted to sleep. At some point, she even pictured him as a strawberry sundae, complete with whipped cream and sprinkles.

It was an image she carried with her for days to come.

Maybe her period of panic had been good for something after all.

--OWARI--

DISLAIMER:  
I do not own Sano, Mizuki or Hana-Kimi. That distinct honor goes to Hisaya Nakajo. I'm only borrowing the aforementioned characters to satisfy a much needed fix. No money is being made so please do not sue. You wouldn't get much. Honest.


End file.
